The present invention relates generally to management of computing resources, and more particularly to planning future computing resource requirements.
Industry is reliant on information technology (IT) infrastructure (e.g., hardware and software) to enable companies to effectively conduct business. The infrastructure associated with many companies has become vast and complex, encompassing not only desktop computers, but laptops, servers, smart phones, tablets, and countless other electronic devices. Additionally, the software (e.g., applications) used within the infrastructure is continually expanding and changing. The ability of an organization to effectively manage its infrastructure reflects the image of the organization as a business. IT organizations face many challenges, and critical among those challenges is the pressure to control costs and be agile. Tracking information such as computing resource licensing requirements in an ever changing IT environment is an important part of meeting the challenges of cost control.